bradywwefandomcom-20200214-history
Bull Buchanan
The entire Truth Commission faction (except “Sniper”) up until that point were brought in to the World Wrestling Federation. They made their WWF debut on the June 28, 1997 of Shotgun Saturday Night. The following week, Sniper made his debut and soon after Tank was removed from the team.. The Truth Commission stable was short lived; it disbanded in 1998, but Buchanan and Sniper of the Truth Commission stayed together as the short-lived tag team, Armageddon. After that team disappeared from TV, Buchanan remained under WWF contract, and was sent to their "developmental territory" Ohio Valley Wrestling to improve his skills. While there, Buchanan and partner Mr. Black captured the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. Buchanan returned to the WWF on the March 19, 2000 edition of Sunday Night Heat, now under the name Bull Buchanan and dressed in a SWAT Uniform, helping The Big Boss Man attack Mideon. Buchanan and The Big Boss Man continued wearing matching -Style Uniforms and teaming together as Buchanan acted as some sort of a protégé to Boss Man. The team had a decent amount of success as they defeated The Godfather and D'Lo Brown at WrestleMania 2000, and beat the APA the following month at Backlash. The team split on the June 5, 2000 edition of Raw is War; after a loss to the Hardy Boyz, Buchanan and Boss Man began to argue which lead to shoving and eventually Boss Man knocking out Buchanan with his nightstick when Buchanan's back was turned. Buchanan briefly struck out on his own after that alliance ended, but it was not long before he joined the Right to Censor faction, led by Steven Richards, in July 2000. As part of this group, Buchanan won the WWF World Tag Team Championship with The Goodfather. After Right to Censor was disbanded in mid-2001, Buchanan was once again sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling. In August 2002 he returned to the WWF after wrestling several matches with seemingly no character or purpose, until November 21 when John Cena was pinned by Rikishi. Buchanan came out and attacked Rikishi after the match thus pairing himself with Cena, who had recently developed a rapper gimmick in which he would freestyle rhyme about his opponent as he made his entrance. Buchanan stood as an enforcer character for Cena and eventually finished Cena's Freestyles with his own quote ... Boo-yah! Buchanan also began using the name B-2 (also written as B², pronounced "B-Squared"). This pairing did not last long. On the January 16, 2003 edition of SmackDown!, Cena and B-2 lost to Los Guerreros in a tag team title match which led to Cena blaming B-2 after the match for being pinned. This led to Cena slapping B-2 and B-2 shoving Cena down. As B-2 went to attack Cena, Redd Dogg debuted and came through the crowd and joined Cena in a beatdown on B-2; thus, Redd Dogg replaced B-2 at Cena's side. B-2's last televised match was on January 19 at the Royal Rumble in which he entered at number 11 and was eliminated rather quickly. B-2's very last match was cut out of the January 23 edition of SmackDown! in which Redd Dogg defeated B-2. B-2 was released from WWE on January 26, 2003.